


【翻译】法官

by zombie_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam, Feminization, Leashes, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Panties, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_M/pseuds/zombie_M
Summary: 当Dean开始探索自己在BDSM领域的兴趣时，他很快便和一位叫作“The Judge(法官)”的人成为了密友，并且私下认定对方为自己的dom。在三番五次地网络聊天后，他们决定相互见面，直到这时Dean才十分惊恐地发现：自己一直以来竟然都在和Sam聊天。唯一的问题是，The Judge并不想就此中断他们的关系。在对方保证过会与现实生活区别开后，Dean同意了。毕竟话说回来，他们也只是志趣相投，因机缘巧合在网络巧遇的两人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Judge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805792) by [ScorchedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel). 



> 待授翻。  
> beta小天使:yuanye17

最初Dean在特殊性癖网站上注册账号的时候，他不是真的想认识什么人。最开始只是好奇使然。但仅仅是注册账号的每一个操作就已经让他兴奋到浑身发颤了。还没等他把照片（一张非常秀色可餐的腹肌照）加进他的主页、把性癖清单完整的填好，他就发现已经有太多私信洪水爆发般的涌了过来。最初他几乎因太过羞耻而难以回复。毕竟，光天化日地暴露自己是个sub已经是一场可预见的精神海难了，但是没过多久，一切变得难以抗拒。

“很有趣的性癖清单，”有个女人对他说，“再加一个可以调教的绝赞身体？这是天上掉馅饼了吗？”

Dean因她的评价窃喜而笑，很快的，他们就聊得非常深入了，讨论性癖、经历还有各种性幻想……这是Dean一直以来所期望的事情。他们决定见几次面，来一场“游戏”，但是当她建议Dean和她的另一个sub见面之后，事情朝好的方向发生了转机。

Dean以前一直认为自己是直的，因为，好吧，毕竟他也没有充分考虑过自己的性向问题。但他遇到另一个sub，Jason，之后，他不得不重新考虑一些事情了。

他们的女主人问他是否能接受Jason的加入，Dean只是呆呆地点了点头。“新体验”正是他参与的原因，他绝不会现在退缩！她开始的非常温柔，命令他们面对面跪着接吻，但是在Dean反应过来之前，他们已经以69的姿势纠缠到了一起，比赛着谁先让对方高潮从而决定谁操谁。

那天晚上睡觉之前，Dean把账号上的性向改成了“双性恋”。

他仍然时不时地和他的女主人见面，但是现在他对一些更加男性化的东西也感兴趣了，而且很快的，他开始收到来自男性的私信，而非仅限于女性。面对这些消息，最开始他像之前面对女性一样羞于回复，但是不久之后，与男性之间的交流亲密地一如异性之间。

一个自称“法官”的伙计是第一个真正引起他注意的人。他刚开始看起来就是一个再正常不过的、十分友善的人，只聊些类似于工作和电视节目一类的小清新的话题。然而没过多久，话题就转向了性癖。Dean跟法官分享了他最阴暗、最扭曲的性幻想，甚至羞耻的承认了他虽然从来没有当过下面，但是非常渴望尝试。

他们迅速地成为了朋友，并且定期在网上见面聊天（通常都以他们都射精结束）。他们最后交换了Skype账号，以便于让他们能够一直保持联系。

“伙计，你看见我的平板了吗？”Sam晃悠到书房，看起来要准备去睡觉了。他看Dean坐在桌旁，手里拿着平板，便停在他面前问：“你在用它吗？” 

Dean犹豫了。他总不能明确地告诉Sam说他需要用平板跟他未来的dom在特殊性癖网站上聊天吧。“没，我没用，”他说，尽量控制住声音里就快漏出来的烦躁。

“太好了，”Sam说，把平板从dean手里拿出来，“我要在床上看会儿书。晚安。”

“晚安，”Dean嘟囔，从口袋里掏出手机——一个烂透了却迫不得已的替代品。随后他像Sam一样进了自己的卧室。

他脱了牛仔裤和衬衫，只穿着内裤和T恤靠在床头。他打开手机上的Skype，等着法官联系他。这是他们之间一个不成文的规定，任何对话都必须由法官发起，Dean只能等待。仿佛经历了永恒的时光之后，法官上线了。

“你好，今天过得怎么样？”他简单地说。

Dean抖着手键入答复：“不坏，有点无聊。你呢？”

他们之间的对话一如往常，一直说些无聊的事情，直到法官转移了话题。“所以，”他开始了，“你按照我的要求做了吗？”

Dean感觉自己的脸涨红了。法官之前命令他在他们开始聊天之前必须一整天都穿着女士蕾丝内裤。Dean迫不及待的想尝试这项有趣至极提议，甚至连假装拒绝都懒得做。“我做了。”他回答。

“告诉我感觉怎么样。”法官回复。

Dean颤抖着呼吸，希望他不必在手机上打字。“我能够一直感觉到它，”他输入，“它几乎包不住我的阴茎和囊蛋，所以我的牛仔裤好像把它们擦伤了点。”

法官只回答了一句“恩”。从以前的交流经验来看，Dean知道这意味着法官已经把阴茎攥在手里了。

“我喜欢这种摩擦，因为它能一直提醒我，是你命令我这么做的，”他继续道，“我觉得我的室友察觉到了什么。毕竟摩擦让我一整天都半硬着软不下来。”

“非常好，”法官说，“你现在仍然穿着它吗？”

“是的。”

“给我拍张照。”法官说。

Dean犹豫了一下才把手机摄像头对准自己。但不知为什么，这次和以往法官要求的他的阴茎照片感觉不太一样。

发送之前它飞快地瞟了一眼照片（对与白色床单相衬的黑色蕾丝感到非常满意）。

“非常非常好”，法官说，“现在自己硬起来然后再发给我一张。”Dean把手伸向阴茎，但是好像感觉到了他的动作，法官补充：“不许摸自己。”

Dean僵住了，不确定他要怎么做才行。“好吧……”他回答。

“告诉我你想让我对你和你的内裤做什么。”

Dean感觉自己又脸红了。法官对类似的幻想让出主导权总是让Dean既爱又恨。他总是羞于描述它们，但从另一方面来说，这却让幻想离实现更进一步。”我想你伸进内裤来摸我，“他小心翼翼地开始了，”然后叫我的名字。“

”嗯，“法官说，”名字，像浪货？“

“对，”Dean说。他们之前讨论过，法官知道Dean喜欢哪种名字。蕾丝内裤让它变得更火辣了。“而且我想穿着内裤让你操我。”Dean有反应了，他能看到并且感觉到内裤下的渐硬的阴茎。

“乐意之至，”法官说。“还有呢？”

Dean用力吞咽了一下：“我想你射在上面，还让我之后也一直穿着。”

法官只说了“嗯。”Dean抓住机会拍了另一张他勃起的阴茎，现在龟头已经从一侧的裤洞里伸了出来。他发送接着等法官的回复。

“乖孩子，”几秒钟后他回复，“作为奖励，我要告诉你我会对你和那条内裤做什么。”

“哦，天啊，”Dean回答，比他想承认地还兴奋。

“但是我说完之前不许高潮。好吗？”

“好的，”Dean紧张地说。法官描绘情境的时候他总是过快的高潮。

“如果高潮了就告诉我，”他开始前指示道。“首先为了欣赏你漂亮的胸部，我会先把你的胳膊绑在背后。也许甚至会弹你的乳头直到它们变得又粉又挺。“

Dean在床上难耐地扭动，不想让蕾丝内裤再摩擦阴茎。他硬得发疼，但是现在还能忍受。

”我会让你跪在床上然后把脚踝绑在床柱上，好让你除了向我打开双腿之外别无选择。“

Dean浑身发抖，只发送了一句”操“好让法官知道他在听并且享受至极。

”我会把你的脸按到床垫里让你的屁股翘起来，做好被我吃你甜美的阴道的准备。“

Dean不舒服地改变姿势。尽管讨厌承认，但是没有到别的刺激，只在内裤的挤压和法官的脏话下，他几乎要高潮了。

”然后，当你变得又甜又湿，我会把内裤拨到一边直接操你，如果你真的表现得很乖，我也许会挠挠你的阴蒂。“

突然这超过了Dean的承受范围。他呼出一口气，高潮的时候把头往后甩去，精液透过蕾丝内裤撒到了大腿上。他担心如果他对高潮如实相告，法官就会停下，所以他没有作声。

”我要把你的屁股操肿，而且在高潮之前我会拔出来，把精液涂在你穿着蕾丝的屁股上。让你身上带着我的精液离开，好让你记住是谁操的你。“

”是的。求你。“Dean不顾一切地说。

”你已经高潮了，“法官说，一切突然停滞了。

Dean僵住了，好像那家伙不知怎得能看到他一样。他不知道该不该撒谎，但是他知道不说实话一切就没有意义了。”是的，“他最后承认了。

”那么你就需要接受惩罚。“法官回答。

Dean浑身窜过一阵激颤。他们之前只简短地讨论过惩罚，这是第一次法官在日常交流中提起这事。”好吧，“Dean说，等待着。

过了一会儿法官才再次回复。当Dean看到他的回复，心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。”你准备好见面了吗？“

Dean快速呼吸了几次来冷静。他输入自己的回复并且检查了两遍才发送:”嗯，我觉得是时候了。”

他们把”约会“安排在中立地带，一个离地堡有几英里的餐厅里。他们双方都以纯红色的领带为信，见面后再看看如何发展。

那晚他们互道再见并且下线之后，Dean真的感觉他有所成就。这一切真实发生了。他把腿上的精液擦掉，晚上睡觉的时候仍然穿着法官让他穿的那件内裤。

\------------------------------广告--------------------------  
各位萌酥皮奶球SDJ2的伙伴们，欢迎关注“鬓角罗圈翻译组”！  
ao3公众号id：WincestJ2CN  
企鹅群号：533707921  
随缘居：鬓角罗圈翻译组  
里面有特别好的译文可食用XD!欢迎调戏！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待授翻。  
> beta小天使：yuanye17

Dean与法官见面的这天终于到了。前一晚想着这事他几乎整夜失眠。他第一次见他的女主人也没有这么紧张，但这次不同以往。毕竟他之前有过足够多的女孩儿，知道该怎么做。这次是一个完全崭新的领域。

他穿上一件干净的白衬衫，西装裤，然后找到了红色的领带。这感觉像办案子，只是通常情况下Sam会和他一起。他很庆幸他们选择穿西装而不是日常的衣服。这让他能把自己抛在脑后从而对新体验敞开心胸。

他简单想了想该对Sam怎么说，决定尽量以诚相告，只说他要约会。对此，他不需要太担心。他出发的时候，Sam不见人影，Dean趁没人注意遛了。

开车去餐厅的路上他心如鼓擂。他不知道法官长什么样，也不知道他本人如何。他只见过法官的几张阴茎照和一张屁股的，这些不足以说明什么。更糟糕的是，如果法官不喜欢他怎么办？他又没有给Dean分享更多的信息，他忍不住担心这家伙会看他一眼就逃走。毕竟，Dean怎么知道男人想要什么？

在餐厅外把车停下的时候，他紧张得要花几分钟调解自己。他尽最大努力来忘记他有多紧张，然后畅想之后会有多刺激。他要见的人是一个极可能让他的一切幻象成真的人。他摇摇头，紧了紧领带然后下车。

尽管离地堡挺近的，但是Dean从来没有来过这里。这里像是他和Sam在路上走了10小时之后会碰上的那种地方，坐满了家人，卡车司机和偶然停靠的自行车车队。他知道西装和领带会很显眼，让他们更容易认出对方。他推开门，尽可能自信地走进去，万一法官已经在看了呢。他看到“稍等入座”的手势等了一会儿，随后一个穿着条纹衬衫的男孩儿招待说：“一个人？”

“嗯，不是，我——”话头到此为止，他看见了他。

在餐厅的另一头，法官从座位上站起来，与Dean同样穿着西装打着红色领带。他们目光相锁，随即带着不可置信和惊恐瞪着对方。

“Sam……哦操，”Dean嘟囔，往后退了一步，Sam却向他走来。

“怎么了吗？”服务生问，目光在他们之间来回。

Dean低头看那孩子，首先移开了目光：“其实，我嗯，我没胃口了。”

“Dean，等等，”Sam在身后叫他，但是他已经在门外并且乱摸车钥匙了。

他钻进车里，把他背信弃义的手机丢在副驾驶上。这不是真的。这真的不可能发生。整个州这么多人，他不可能一直在和Sam聊天。他们做过的事情在脑袋里不停回旋萦绕着。他从小停车场里倒车，驶向地堡反方向。他需要喝一杯，就现在。

他进了看见的第一家酒吧，点了加浓波本，自我安慰地把脸埋进手里。这不是真的，他告诉自己。 Sam一定是看了他的短信跟他恶作剧，或者这就是个巧合，Sam其实是去见别人的。

归根结底，他知道这些没一个是真的。他灌了一大口酒。那个他一直渴求的，与他分享所有秘密的，跟他畅聊了无数时间的，和他一起打了无数次飞机的人，一直都是他弟弟。一想到那些在脏话，那些照片，那些高潮，他几乎就要吐了。

“你起来不太好，”酒保对他说，“我给你来点水吧。”

他尽可能对她微笑。“我觉得我被网骗了，”他带着一本正经的笑容说道。

“噢，”酒保回答，“如果是这样的话我给你满上吧。”

Dean哼了一声，把杯子推向她。

他快打烊了才离开，掉头回地堡，毕竟他也没有别的地方可去。他真的希望他回去的时候Sam已经睡了，但显然，祸不单行，Dean进门的时候Sam穿着运动服正坐在书房里，拿着本书。

Dean从楼梯上下来的时候Sam甚至连头都没抬，只在Dean从他面前经过的时候说了声“嗨”。

“嗨，”Dean粗着嗓子应和，一点都不想说话。

“糟糕的一晚？”

Dean笑了一声：“对，呃，初次约会，并没有按我期待的那样发展。”

“真倒霉，”Sam说，稍微耸了下肩，“下次好运吧。”

“谢了，”Dean咕哝，脚下不停。那好吧，所以他们不会讨论这事儿了。这样就好。他进了房间，把猴子装剥下来，穿着T恤和短裤倒在床上。他突然庆幸自己决定不穿蕾丝内裤去见那家伙。

回到房间让一切感觉更真实，也更恶心了。他一想到他们做过的事情，他们对彼此说过的话……他迫切地想把法官的经历从记忆里洗刷掉，还分心地奇怪Sam什么时候变成同性恋了，为什么从来没有告诉过他。

睡觉之前，他去网站把账号删了，好像这样做就不会重蹈覆辙。他快速瞟了一眼法官的头像，因知道那是一张Sam的阴茎照感到难堪。他点了删除按钮（是的，他该死的很确定），然后幼稚地把手机丢到了房间另一头。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，试着去想除了Sam以外的一切。

\------------------------------广告--------------------------  
各位萌酥皮奶球SDJ2的伙伴们，欢迎关注“鬓角罗圈翻译组”！  
ao3公众号id：WincestJ2CN  
企鹅群号：533707921  
随缘居：鬓角罗圈翻译组  
里面有特别好的译文可食用XD!欢迎调戏！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta小天使：yuanye17  
> 

**上**

和Dean预料的一样，那场“地狱一般的约会“后他和Sam的关系一如往常。他们谁都没有再提起过这件事，而Dean竭力去忘记整件事。

但是，尽管他不愿意承认，几个月来他第一次感觉怅然若失。无数次了，尤其是漫长的一天之后，他想拿手机给法官发信息。那家伙已经变成了他的朋友和知己，当然也是dom。Sam，他提醒自己，不是”那家伙“。是Sam。

他真的非常怀念能有办法撸个爽，而且这已经开始影响他的情绪了。为了能找人聊聊，他试着给Cas发过几次信息，但是鬼知道他一直在忙些什么。他甚至试着联系过他的女主人，但是她非常公事公办（尽管她非常热衷于帮他”发泄“）。

至少最近一切都很平静。他们两周内只在当地猎了一次魔，所以他也不需要太多放松，但是这几周来第一次，他把手机拿在了手里。他打开了Skype，看了法官给他的最后一条信息：“期待与你见面。”现在听起来多可笑。

“我怀念和你聊天，”Dean输入，并没有真的想发送。但是如果这是他的真实想法呢？发送了他又不会有所获益。“或者搞糟一切，”他在脑海深处小声地说。没想太多，他按了发送键随即陷入了恐慌。表明对方正在回复的小省略号出现的时候，他的心几乎漏跳了一拍。他能期望得到的最好的回复就是“滚开”，这样他就能放下整件事去休息了。

他没预料到，作为回应的是简单的“我也是”。他抖着手拼凑回复，却错过了发送的机会， 另一条短信进来了。“我们的约会你没出现，”它显示。Dean呼出一口气。他们原来要这样玩吗？

“我临阵脱逃了，抱歉，”他回复。他几乎不能相信这是真的。他们真的要这样做吗？

“没关系，”法官回复，“也许下次吧。”

Dean物理意义上地抖了抖。他们现在不能这么干，就是不能。“我们不能这么做，”他写道。

“为什么不？”

Dean翻白眼：“你懂得。”

他停顿了一下才回答：“依我看来，我们只是志趣相投，因机缘巧合在网上相遇的陌生人罢了。不需要把事情搞得更复杂。”

Dean失控地轻笑一声：“你疯了？你真的这么想？”

“一切随你，”法官说，Dean还没来得及回复就下线了。

Dean盯着屏幕，不可置信。显然Sam一意孤行，掩耳盗铃。明知法官就是Sam，Dean觉得这是无稽之谈。他没办法将两者分开。

他站起来走到卧室门口，准备去跟Sam谈谈。显而易见，面对面沟通能让他看清楚些。但是还没等摸到门把手，他就停了下来。不知怎得，他做不到一刀两断。

他坐在床沿上，回头看他的手机。只是志趣相投，在网上因缘际会的两人。他开始在Skype上打一条新消息（而且决定一定要再找一部手机）：“好吧，我愿意，”他输入然后发送。“但是，我们再见面之前能先再来几次线上会面吗？”他补充说，希望这能使他们之间恢复正常。

这是令人精神崩溃的三十分钟，直到法官回复：“你说了算。”

 

**下**

Dean走姿怪异地穿过地堡的走廊，尽全力让自己看起来正常些，但实际上他更像是在裤子里失禁了。法官的最新指示是让他从早到晚戴着肛塞，直到他们晚上在网上再次见面。他本计划一天都窝在自己房间里，但是Sam让他帮忙调查，而Dean想不到什么好借口推却。

过去的一周，他和法官之间基本重归正常了，但如果一定要说有改变，他们的关系更亲密了。他找了部新手机，专用来和那家伙聊天，所以现在只要他们想，他们就能随时随地保持联系。

他终于蹭到了书房，Sam正坐在一张大书桌旁，被书包围着。他抬头看到Dean，轻轻笑了下，让他坐在对面椅子上。Dean一坐下，那把坚硬的木椅就把肛塞往身体的更深处推，他忍不住轻轻呼出一声“操”。他抬眼发现Sam正盯着他，面无表情，甚至称得上无聊。

“你怎么了？”Sam随口问。

Dean感觉全身的血液都涌到了脸上，窘迫地两颊通红。“没事，”他说，尽量让声音正常，“今天早上身体有点僵，一定是睡歪了。”

“肯定是，”Sam附和。

“所以，你需要我做什么？”Dean问，想要把注意力从肛塞上转移。

Sam将一张纸划过桌面：“我想知道这些符号的意义。我在仓库发现了一个无法打开的盒子，上面写满了这种符号。”

Dean点头然后走向他身后的书架，已经想好参考哪本书了。他站起来的时候有轻微的瑟缩，但是Sam看起来并无察觉。

“你一定要知道盒子里面是什么吗？”Dean（小心地）坐回去时问，“既然记录者把它封印在保险箱里，最好还是把它放一边吧。”

Sam耸耸肩：“我就是想搞清楚。知晓真相总让我更开心。”

“是吗？”

“没错，”Sam露齿而笑，“现在快干活。”

不久Dean就习惯了肛塞，并且渐渐将它抛之脑后。即便他数次起身，感觉也是舒爽的饱胀而非不适。

直到最后他们都没有什么进展，当Sam终于放过他时，他把书推开，径直走向他的房间，带着从书房走私来的笔记本。他开机，在书桌旁坐下，惊讶地发现法官已经在线了。

“你晚了，”Dean一上线法官就说。Dean回复前迟疑了一下：“我弟弟让我忙了一整天。”

“真是个混蛋，”法官回复。

Dean笑出了声。他们就是按照这种方式继续玩下去的。

“你按照我说的做了吗？“法官接着说。

Dean艰难地吞咽。他的身体适应的太好，以至于他几乎全然忘记了肛塞的事:“我做了。”

“它感觉怎样？”

“这是我戴过的最长的一个，刚开始有点怪，”他打字，“我感觉它一直在我里面移动。但是我还是习惯了。”

“嗯，”法官说，所以Dean继续说下去。

“我感觉很紧张。刚开始有点灼痛，但是现在感觉很棒。”

“好。非常好。”法官夸奖道，这让Dean不由得感到自豪，“你想怎样被捆绑，面朝下趴在桌子上怎么样？我会把你放置在那儿，一整天都塞着肛塞，随时准备好接受我的阴茎。”

Dean深吸一口气，然后闭上了眼睛，想象着那个场景：“天啊，就这样。”

“别摸你自己，”他命令，于是Dean把双手垂在身侧。“把手背在身后，”他补充，Dean服从了，把手挤在椅子和后背之间。

“我他妈的想操你的屁股，”法官继续说，“我一整天都想这么做。我迫不及待想把你操开然后用精液把你塞满。”

Dean在椅子上蠕动了一下，想为他快速硬起来的阴茎找个舒服的位置。

“我会把你的脸按在桌面上然后疯狂操你，一直操你，直到任何肛塞都无法满足你。当我满足之后，我会用精液把你灌满，再用肛塞塞住，准备之后我再把它操出来。”

读到法官消息的时候Dean无助地呜咽了一声。他现在硬得像石头，在前面内裤里的突起和后面屁股里的饱胀之间挣扎喘息。

“嗯，爽，”法官说，暗示Dean他大概刚刚高潮了。

Dean不情愿释放开双手，所以他只能静止不动地坐着（至少尽他所能）然后等待下一步指示。

过了一会儿，毫无预兆地，法官问：“你准备好见面了吗？”

这个问题令Dean惊讶，但是这正是他过去几天苦苦思索的事情。他飞快地回复了“是的！”。

“棒极了，”法官写道，“既然如此，直到我们见面之前，我不希望你再高潮。我想让你的囊蛋饱胀得沉重发紫。”

“你认真的？”Dean回复，”我现在硬得像锤子。”

“我相信你能找到办法分散注意力，”法官说，“关于见面，我会再联系你的。”

Dean向后靠去，有些不知所措。他闭上眼睛试着想些车祸或者怪物袭击来软下去。敲门声打断了他的白日梦，把他吓了一跳。“干嘛？”他暴躁地喊。

“嘿Dean，”Sam在门外叫他，“想看个电影吗？”

 

**彩蛋**

一．

Sam耸耸肩：“我就是想搞清楚。真相使我快乐。”

“哦那你好棒棒哦。”

“没错，宝宝就是这么棒，”Sam露齿而笑，“现在快去搬砖。”

二．

“你晚了，”Dean一上线法官就说。Dean回复前迟疑了一下：“我弟弟一整天都在搞事。”

“愚蠢的欧豆豆。”

 

\------------------------------广告--------------------------  
各位萌酥皮奶球SDJ2的伙伴们，欢迎关注“鬓角罗圈翻译组”！  
ao3公众号id：WincestJ2CN  
企鹅群号：533707921  
随缘居：鬓角罗圈翻译组  
里面有特别好的译文可食用XD!欢迎调戏！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待授翻
> 
> beta小天使：Aggy

一整个白天Dean都试着让自己不要胡思乱想，不去想晚上要和法官见面这件事。这不是很难，因为他和Sam这天一直在为猎魔做侦察。有消息说，临镇驻扎了一巢吸血鬼，他们得尽快在事态恶化之前让一切归于平静。

结果（也正如如Dean所期望的那样），那只不过是一群小鬼在玩角色扮演罢了。报道出来的“袭击事件”都是事先协议预谋好的。“要我说，这帮人就是一群怪胎，”Dean冷嘲热讽道，在回去的路上对Sam吐槽，“那群畜生是恶心的杀人魔，什么时候他妈的成了崇拜对象了？”

Sam耸肩，分析道：“电影里的那些没那么变态，而且我猜，有一个能字面意义上吸取你生命的伴侣还挺刺激的。”

“你的意思是这类似于权力掌控？”Dean说，有些口不择言。

“也许吧，再加上‘永生’这样的诱惑，”Sam说，接着便冷场了。

话已至此，Dean非常害怕不小心说漏嘴让一切变得尴尬，所以接下来的短暂的回程中他都缄默不语，一言不发。

 

他们七点多钟回到了地堡，但是他得等到八点半才能去见法官。他一句话也没说，就穿着帮他成功混进当地警局的那套西装径直回了房间。同上次一样，他们仍然约定穿西装见面，甚至已经在附近的汽车旅馆订了房间（当然没有近到会有人认出他们）。唯一不同的是，这次法官指明要Dean在西装里面穿上女士蕾丝内裤。为了今晚能单纯享受这次约会，他们把尺度，安全词，紧急联系电话之类的都已经商量好了。

Dean走到衣柜前，打开最底层的抽屉，抽屉的最里面的放着他现有的一小堆内裤收藏。他盯着它们，希望能有机会再补充一些。他从里面挑出一条纯黑色蕾丝的，确认它是干净的之后换下了身上的四角内裤。虽然现在就准备为时尚早，但他喜欢内裤穿在身上的感觉，并且想让这感觉一再延长。

为了稍微消磨下接下来的等待时间，他打开音乐然后仰躺在了床上，并且尽量保持清醒，不睡过去。

可是下一件他意识到的事情就是Sam在敲他的门，把他从无意识的小憩里叫醒了。

“嘿！Dean！”Sam在门外喊他，从他的语气来看这大概已经不是他第一次来喊门了。

“嗯？”Dean回喊，听来的确非常像他刚醒过来。

“我要出门一趟，好吗？”

“好啊，”Dean说，“你要去哪儿？”

“只是去找朋友喝几杯，”Sam回答，“早点睡别等我。”

“那回见吧，”Dean平静地说。他看了下时间，发现现在是七点四十五。离预计出发他大约还有半个小时，所以他决定先洗个战斗澡然后换一件干净的衬衫再离开。

没用多少时间，他就坐进了车里，坐立不安地往汽车旅馆开去。

 

去汽车旅馆的路很熟悉。他之前虽然走过无数次了，但从来没有这样的忐忑期待。他感觉自己紧张的都快吐了，只能不停地提醒自己要去哪里，而且他马上就能见到法官了。他突然很庆幸自己没有屈服于诱惑，取消见面。

法官之前已经将房间号发消息告诉他了，他便把车直接停在外面，仍然感觉胃里像有一群蝴蝶上下翻腾着。他突然意识到他也许应该带些什么，但是他觉得法官应该将一切都准备好了。他下车，最后颤抖了一下，敲响了门。

法官穿过房间来开门的脚步声清晰可闻，这让Dean有点担心房间的隔音。门开了，法官在他面前站定。Dean的理智使他无法直视那家伙的眼睛。他和约定的一样穿着西装，而且比Dean至少高了三英寸（Dean之前一直觉得这样的身高在dom里很少见）。Dean首先注意到了被他握在手里的一条长绳。

“哦，你一定是HartAndMind79吧。进来，把衣服脱掉，”他说道，随即转身进屋。

Dean听到这话震惊了一瞬，但又吊诡地庆幸他们没有任何前戏。法官坐在床边等他，Dean于是开始飞速地扒下衣服，将它们乱七八糟的堆在了门口。脱到身上最后只剩下那条黑色的蕾丝内裤了，法官走上前来审视他。

Dean艰难地吞咽了一下，集中注意力紧盯着地板，法官一圈一圈地绕着他走，偶尔戳碰他的身体，发出满意的喉音。“胳膊背到身后，手握在胳膊肘上，”他说到，Dean快速地照办了。

法官接着迅速地拿起绳子缠住Dean的手臂，把它们绑在一起。Dean一动不动，虽然他知道绑完了他就不能怎么动了（或者根本动不了）。法官面朝着Dean向后退了几步，双手交叠放在了背后，对自己的作品颇为满意。“跪下，”他命令。

Dean小心地俯低身体，让自己别跌倒。同时再次移开了目光，逃避与法官的眼神接触。

“在这间屋子里的时候，你可以叫我法官或者先生。另外，除非我直接问你问题或者你说了安全词，你不被允许说话。明白？”

“是的，先生，”Dean声音沙哑地回答。

“至于我对你的称呼，可能会根据情况有所改变，但是今晚，我决定叫你宠物。”

Dean因期待兴奋地颤抖，点了点头。

“现在，宠物，到床上去，面朝下趴好，我还没有绑完，”法官说，走到床边等他动作。

Dean尽最大努力想体面地站起来，结果却仍然踉跄了一下，差点脸朝下摔倒。他一条腿用力踩在地板上才稳住自己，随后慢慢地站起来。他从法官面前走过，还是没有看他的眼睛，开始往床上爬。他想小心翼翼地躺下，结果还是脸向下，狼狈地栽进了床里。他听见法官烦躁地咋舌，顿感尴尬，脸烧了起来。

“膝盖打开，双脚交叉放在屁股上。”

Dean听话地动作，很快就察觉到他就着这个姿势被绑了起来。如此动作让他半硬的阴茎被更强硬地压在了床垫上摩擦。接着他的脚被抬高了一些，绑在了手臂上，这个新的姿势让他觉得舒适，快感开始朝他涌来。他很想回头看看现在法官是什么样子，但是他发现自己已经不能扭过身子了。

“好了，”法官说，往后退了一步，“不过我现在还没有准备好。”接着他从衣柜里拿出了个东西，Dean看不到那是什么。“这会让你在等的时候有的忙，”他解释道，接着他把Dean的内裤拉到屁股下面，把一个又长又硬的东西塞了进去。开关的声音响了一下，Dean马上猜到那应该是个震动棒。

强压下突如其来的情潮，他勉强抬头看向法官，但是法官竟然已经坐在椅子里开始看电视了。

Dean深吸几口气，想要集中精神，但神智依旧涣散起来。他依稀记得之前跟法官说过这个场景，但是没想到一切来得这么快，而且法官居然还记得！他是在一次线上见面尾声时跟对方透露的这个情景，可当时法官并没有什么反应，现在他知道那时法官应该就决定好要把它留作备用了吧。

Dean闭上眼睛，震动棒的震动几乎要贯穿他，他忍不住挣了挣身上的绳子想看看他的活动范围。结果如他所料，他几乎无法动弹。能稍微移动的仅限头和屁股，而屁股的移动范围恰好能够让他操到床垫。他不想抬头看他，他知道法官已经刻意忽略他了。那家伙甚至时不时对着电视笑出声。

Dean不知道他这样被绑在床上放置了多久，当法官终于把震动棒拿出来的时候，他的后穴已经完全麻木了。

法官勾住Dean的手臂把他拖到了床边，脸正好搭在床沿上。Dean只敢看他的膝盖，但是法官解裤腰带的动作迅速吸引了他的注意力。Dean呆若木鸡地看着法官拉开了裤链，拿出了他的阴茎。不言而喻的暗示让Dean感觉到了饥渴。

法官跪下来，让自己的阴茎和Dean的脸保持同一高度。他把尚软的肉棒握在手里，用顶端压了压Dean的嘴唇，Dean乖顺地张开嘴。那家伙很大，Dean刚吞进一点就感觉不可能再深入了。他从来没有亲眼见过这么大的阴茎。好吧……也许有那么一次。

法官没有强迫他，仍然纵容Dean只含着头部吮吸，用一只手慢慢把自己撸硬了。“看着我，”他命令道。

Dean尽力抬头看向法官，而他的姿势让这个动作有些困难。法官空着的那只手摸上Dean的下巴，歪了歪手，把他的头斜斜地抬起来，他们的目光就这样第一次接触了。Dean与他目光相遇的那一刻，猛然意识到他现在的所作所为，突然心中一直悬着的重石便落了下来。

他没有感觉到恶心或者尴尬，这个男人那双熟悉的眼睛让他安心，让他放心的将自己的一切性幻想交由他来实现。

“以后我会教你怎么把我的阴茎全部吞下去的，”法官陶醉地嘟囔。

Dean却有些怀疑，但嘴里含着阴茎，只能从喉咙发出一声呻吟。他们仍然四目相望，Dean开始尽可能地吞得更深些，嘴唇在阴茎上来回的搓摩，他把牙齿收的很好，没有刮到法官的皮肤。法官奖励地把手插进他的头发里。

Dean知道他口活不好，但是当法官真的宣之于口的时候，他的脸还是烧了起来：“我猜你之前从来没有吃过阴茎。”

Dean闭上了眼睛，但是没有停止吞吐。法官说的确实是真的。

毫无预警地，法官把阴茎抽了出来，留下Dean在原地喘气。他消失在了Dean的视线之内，走到了床的另一边，猛然把Dean仰面掀翻在了床中间。Dean知道的下一件事是，他的双脚重获了自由，脚踝被解开了束缚。“躺好，”法官命令道，Dean马上服从了，身体笨拙地压在绑着的胳膊上。法官拽下他的内裤，分别又在膝盖上将绳子绕了两圈，随后把绳子固定在了床头的床柱上，此时Dean几乎已经完全被折成了两半。这样的姿势让他的囊蛋和后穴全然暴露，毫无遮掩。

床垫晃动了一下。法官坐在床上，紧靠着Dean的下体，轻声问：“你是什么颜色？”

“绿色，”Dean只思忖了片刻，回答。

“很好。我记得之前我给你留了作业，现在让我们检查一下你做的怎样，”他说着，抓住了Dean的囊蛋用力的挤了一下。饱胀坚硬。

Dean在惊讶和痛苦中尖叫出声。正如法官所要求的那样，自从上次线上见面之后他再也没有高潮过。

“非常乖的宠物，”法官表扬道，随后松开了Dean的囊蛋。瓶子被打开的声音让Dean好奇地伸长了脖子想看看法官在干什么，尽管他心里已经有一个绝妙的猜测了。如他所想，法官正把润滑剂涂遍手指准备给他扩张。

Dean直盯着天花板，感觉到那家伙小心地把两根手指推进他的身体里。他尽可能地放松，敞开身体接受入侵，迫切地希望法官能把另一只手塞进他嘴里好压抑住他的呻吟。

但是他发出的阵阵呻吟与闷哼反而让法官更加兴奋了。法官开始以一个稳定的节奏用手指在Dean身体里操进操出，一边不停地在Dean耳边说出他想对他做的所有事。

“也许我就把绑好的你丢在这，任何订了这屋子的人都可以进来操你，”他说到，“你喜欢那样吗？”

“不，”Dean从喉咙中挤出声音，现在大声说出任何话都让他感到一种释放的舒畅。

“我相信你还记得我欠你一次惩罚，那次你未经我允许就射精了，”他明确地指出，“也许惩罚能让你更爽。”他加快了手指抽插的速度，每一次狠插都会曲起手指擦过Dean的前列腺。“你应该看看你饥渴的小洞是怎么把我的手指吃的这么好的，宠物，”他继续说，缓慢地把第三根手指插了进去，似乎就是要证明他所言不假，“我猜如果我想把整个拳头塞进去，你的屁股也能全部吞下去，对不对？你喜欢那样吗？我用拳头操你，嗯？”

“喜欢，”Dean气喘吁吁地说，“用任何东西都行，求你了。”

“你乞求地很好，宠物。现在来求我的阴茎，继续。”

“对！求你操我。给我你的阴茎，求你了！”Dean倒吸了几口气，把他心里一直憋着的话一口气全说了出来，不停地哀求，“你会操我吗？操我，求你。”

法官把手指拔出来，Dean马上就感觉到他的阴茎顶在了他的后穴上。“睁开眼睛，”法官命令。

Dean甚至没有意识到自己已经闭上了眼睛。他睁开了双眼，不可避免地再一次望进了那双熟悉的眼睛，此时法官的阴茎慢慢地滑进了他的身体。此刻的情形所产生的巨大背德感和冲击几乎令他昏聩，他的眼睛马上蓄满了泪水。但他仍旧用还能做到的小幅动作不断地抬腰提臀，让他体内的那个巨大的阴茎操他自己。

“我知道了，”法官安抚他，然后开始了动作。他抓住Dean的大腿保持平衡，越来越快地往Dean身体更深处操，激烈到Dean根本无法想象，并且很快地，他找到了节奏。

一切都显得不可思议。一个真正的阴茎正嵌在他身体里，比起按摩棒和肛塞要舒爽太多，Dean甚至暗骂自己竟然错过了那么多次机会。他自己坚硬的阴茎一下一下地来回打在小腹上，那节奏正和着法官的囊袋拍击他屁股的声音。

Dean记不得他有没有被允许射精了，但是这个想法闪过的时候，已经太迟了。几股浓白的精液从他的阴茎里喷出来，而多亏了他之前那短时间的禁欲，精液甚至还在不停地往外流。

法官将阴茎整个地操进操出，又狠戾地猛操了几下，甚至出人意料地往Dean身体里操得更深了。他闷哼一声，阴茎抖了抖，射在了Dean里面。

两个人都缓了一段时间瘫在那里恢复，静静地喘着粗气。最后法官把自己抽了出来，给避孕套打了结，扔到了房间另一头的垃圾桶里。接着他就要开始给Dean的腿和手臂解绑。

Dean爬起来跪着，迷茫地看着法官把他的胳膊解开。他慢慢地从性爱带给他的嗡鸣中回过神来，这才猛然意识到他们刚刚做了什么。绳子一解开，他就站起来说：“我该走了。”他径直走向他的衣服，这才注意到他肚子上已经干涸的精液和从屁股里正往外流的润滑剂。

“等等，”法官说，一边扣好裤链，“你能再呆一会儿吗，和我一起看看电视？”

Dean犹豫了，手里攥着自己的裤子，仍然拒绝眼神接触，问道：“这是命令吗？”

“这是邀请。来吧伙计，别把我一个人晾在这，”他说着，坐在了床头。

“那好吧，”Dean妥协，穿上裤子，和他一起靠在了床上，“但是我弟弟可能会担心我去哪了。”

法官伸出手臂来环住了Dean的肩膀，把他拉近：“你是个大男孩了。我相信他知道你能照顾好自己。”

Dean往上蹭了蹭，然后舒服地蜷靠在法官怀里，呢喃道：“也许他还是担心为妙。”

\------------------------------广告--------------------------  
各位萌酥皮奶球SDJ2的伙伴们，欢迎关注“鬓角罗圈翻译组”！  
ao3公众号id：WincestJ2CN  
企鹅群号：533707921  
随缘居：鬓角罗圈翻译组  
里面有特别好的译文可食用XD!欢迎调戏！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待授翻
> 
> 本章第二部分有互攻行为,请注意!!
> 
> beta小天使:Aggy(鬓角罗圈翻译组)

**第五章 上**

 

Dean晚上回到家的时候，发现Sam正在厨房拿着一个大号马克杯猛灌可可。虽然此时已经过了午夜，但是他们仍然在上床睡觉之前一起看了个电影。Dean非常感激Sam的陪伴，让他在那场夜间活动之后能够清醒一下。

第二天早上，Dean九点半左右起了床然后开始做早餐。通常他不会对早餐这么上心，一般都是用咖啡和燕麦棒随便应付了事，但是显然昨天晚上的事激发出了他的食欲。所以Sam进厨房找他的时候，他正在煎培根、鸡蛋和西红柿。

“你很饿？”他问，站在Dean身后，目光越过Dean的肩膀看向煎锅。

“想要的话给你一半，”Dean说着，拍掉了Sam伸向盘子的手，盘子里装着烤好的培根，“就知道你根本拒绝不了培根的诱惑。”

“谢啦！”Sam开心地说。他飞速地又出手抓了一片培根，速度之快让Dean无法逮住，接着他就坐在了身后的桌子边。

“昨晚你睡得怎么样？”Sam开始闲聊。

说实话，昨晚是这几个月来Dean睡得最好的一次。他昨晚爬上床的时候感到异常地放松，几乎立刻就昏睡过去。“睡得很香，”于是Dean回答道，故意没有指出其实以前Sam很少问他这个问题，“你呢？”

“一样，”Sam回答，“一定是因为可可。”

“那个可可是不错，”Dean随口附和，注意力却在锅里，防止不小心把鸡蛋煎焦了。

“是我喝过最好的，”Sam欢快地点了点头，又说，“而且那无聊的电影也没有怎么扫兴。”

“没有没有，”Dean应付道，抢在Sam再说些别的事情之前接话，“能给我拿些盘子吗？”

“当然，没问题，”Sam回答，跳了起来。他从橱柜里抽出两个盘子递给Dean，Dean装满了一个回递给他。随后他们都坐在了桌边，面对面开始狼吞虎咽。

寂静的一分钟后，Sam主动开口：“这真的很好吃Dean。谢谢你。”

Dean耸肩，有点惊讶于Sam的热情：“不客气。”

“那你今天想干什么？”他爽朗地问。

“啊？”Dean没反应过来，嘴里还塞着一口培根。

“你是想……找个案子？帮我再找找那个盒子的资料？还是……开车出门兜兜风？”Sam问话的语气好像他们每天早上都会进行这种对话一样。

“呃，咱们还是继续查查那个盒子吧，”Dean说，不太清楚Sam的调查进行到何种地步了。Sam热情高涨：“太棒了，我们还有半个书房可以查呢，更别说还有仓库里放在箱子里的那些书。”

“好吧……”Dean慢慢地说，“要不你先开始吧？我留在这收拾一下。”

“好呀，”他同意道，把剩下的鸡蛋扫进嘴里。把Dean独自留在厨房前，还发出了几声赞叹美食的鼻音。

Sam的表现让Dean翻了个白眼，随即却不禁嗤笑。他突然想起来，从昨天晚上到现在，他还没有查过他的另一部手机，他默默在心里记着，等收拾完了就看一下。

昨晚与法官的那一夜是他一直梦寐以求的。不，甚至更棒。他们一直以来聊过的、讨论过的那些幻想和性癖全都在这场约会中完美地实现了。尽管在结束的时候稍有偏差，但他其实不怎么介意。如果还有什么是他现在仍然渴望的，那就是下一次的见面了。

他放好手中最后一个盘子之后径直去了卧室。出于某种杞人忧天的心态，他把那个专用手机藏在了装袜子的抽屉里，他总是害怕Sam或者Cas会找到它，通过某种方式解锁密码，看到他与法官之间的消息记录。现在法官还没有给他发什么消息，不过他不想就这么整天把手机留在卧室，所以他把手机塞进了口袋，并排挨着他常用的那个，然后才去书房找Sam。

“我给你留了个座，”Sam一看到Dean进来就说，然后拉开了他旁边的椅子。

Dean瞥见了Sam面前摊成一片的那些书，坐在他旁边根本不可能。于是他坐在了Sam另一边（当然是另一张桌子旁），说道：“呃，我还是坐这吧。”Sam怂了耸肩。Dean连忙说：“你不用担心，我没事。”

“你当然没事啊，”Sam说，把头低下了，好像他面前的书上突然出现了特别有趣的东西。

很快，Dean面前堆起来的书山跟Sam也没有多大差别了。他其实不太愿意跟Sam承认，但有时候就这样安静的做一天调查，看一天书也没什么不好的。

他的口袋里这时忽然传出一声微弱的嗡鸣，有条信息进来了。他快速地瞧了一眼Sam，发现他好像并没有听见，这才把那个专用的手机从兜里抽出来。只有一个人知道这个号码，法官的短信如期而至。

“昨晚玩的开心吗？”他问。

Dean哼了一声，“开心”未免有点轻描淡写了。“嗯，”他回复，“昨晚棒极了。你呢，开心吗？”他发送了信息，把手机调成静音，回头便又去看面前的书了。虽然短信内容也就几句话，但是之后他也实在没看下去几行字。还好法官的回复几分钟之后就来了。

“也很开心。等不及下次见面了。”

Dean激动起来。他一直担心经过昨晚，法官可能就不想再见面了。他甚至怀疑法官会直接叫停这段关系，毕竟他们的第一次实在太棒。然而邀约黑纸白字的写出来了，这真的很好。“我也是，”Dean回复。

“你怎么样？今天有什么计划吗？”几分钟之后，法官再次回复。

Dean笑了下，输入了他的回答：“为工作查些资料做参考。虽然有点无聊，但还不错。你呢？”

他们就这样来回聊了一会儿，法官终于问出了Dean始终想问的那个问题，他说：“那我们下次什么时候再见面？” 

 

**本节互攻预警!**

 

**第五章 下**

 

Dean再一次把车停在青鸟汽车旅馆外面，穿着黑西装，打着红领带，感觉心都跳到了嗓子眼。房间里的灯亮着，看起来惊人的温暖。Dean深呼吸几次来平复心情，接着走向了房门。 

“把衣服脱了，然后跪下。”这就是男人所有的欢迎词了。

没有任何眼神交流，Dean脱下衣服，把衣服放在门口堆成一堆，然后跪在了法官面前。

“很好，”他说，奖励性地揉了揉Dean的头发，然后向下托住了他的下巴。Dean其实并不想直视那人的眼睛，但还是允许法官抬起了他的头，大拇指玩弄起他下唇。他能感觉到法官的眼睛在他身上细密而仔细地巡逻审查，这让他有些羞耻和不适。

“鉴于我们的见面将要变成一件常规的活动，我给你带了一点东西，”他说。

Dean因为没有得到说话的许可，所以他没有开口，但是他真的挺好奇那东西是什么。法官放开了他的脸，去房间另一头翻他的包。他很快就回来了，把礼物展示给Dean看。

Dean瞬间感觉到一道电流劈中了他，直冲着胯下而去。拿在法官手里的是一个黑色的厚皮革项圈，一边是皮带扣，另一边挂着一个D形样式的银圈。

“你觉得怎么样？”法官问，“你喜欢它吗？愿意带上吗？”

 “是的先生，”Dean踊跃地说，还倾身碰了碰它，银圈在空中轻巧地晃动着,“我喜欢，我等不及要带上它了。”

“乖孩子，”他说，接着打开皮带扣，把它扣在了Dean脖子上，“我希望你以后每次到这里来见我时都带着它。知道了吗？”

Dean把手指放在那条皮革上，几乎不敢相信自己真的带着它。他轻轻晃了晃头，感受着脖子上的松紧度，正好。他微笑着，满意地点了点头。

“乖孩子，”法官再次夸奖道，从口袋里拿出了一件东西，那无疑是一条狗链。他把狗链的一端勾在Dean的项圈上，温柔地拽了拽，示意要牵着他绕着屋子膝行几圈。

一动起来，硬挺的阴茎便不断地弹打在大腿上，Dean这才意识到自己现在有多硬。考虑到法官是怎样开始这漫漫长夜的，这没有丝毫可奇怪的地方。

他们在床边停下，法官把狗链的另一端系在床柱上。Dean用力挣了挣脖子，狗链拉到极限之后，脖子上的牵拉感让他一阵兴奋。

法官绕到他身侧跪下，手里拿着用回绳法注释1打好结的一团绳子。Dean很快就被以青蛙绑注释2的体位捆绑起来，膝盖却仍然在地上跪着，腿大张着根本无法动弹。这还没完，一双黑皮束缚手套注释3又被戴在了他手上，手腕上的扣子系得很紧。接下来，法官就拿起狗链，往后撤了几步。

Dean想要跟上他，但是他在这种姿势下根本没办法再跪着走了。他别无他法，只能身体前倾，把一部分重量放在手上，在法官身后手膝并用地跟着他爬行。他的脚已经完全离地，脚踝紧贴着大腿跟，这让他很难保持平衡。

法官牵着他绕着屋子走了几圈，Dean一直挣扎着跟上。整个过程Dean感到艰难、不适且羞耻，但是他一点都不介意这些。最后，法官把他牵到床边，轻巧地拍了拍床垫，那动作极具诱惑力。“上来，”他说，措辞之中像把Dean当作了不懂人语的狗。

Dean把手搭在床沿上，想把自己拽上去。他的膝盖此时已经无法抬得足够高，而且仅靠手臂的力量也不能把全身都拉上床。法官却只在一旁含笑看着他。

就这样让Dean挣扎了好一会儿，他才肯施以援手，把Dean拉起来丢到了床上，顺手将他仰面翻过来。他再次把狗链在床柱上系好，长度堪堪能让Dean躺在枕头上。接着他把手套上的D形环一勾，把Dean的手臂固定在了头后。

“你是什么颜色？”法官问。

Dean双腿大开，几乎什么都做不了。他当然也没办法移动他的手臂，而当他尝试着活动头部时，则马上就被狗链拽回了原位。这一切让Dean无比兴奋，他的声音带着颤抖说道：“绿色。”

法官后退一步，开始脱衣服。Dean立刻深抽了一口气。上次法官全程衣冠整齐，一件未脱。这让他们之间有些倾向于强权掌控的感觉，Dean甚至曾经怀疑过他永远不会全裸。没准，他其实只是有点害羞？

男人的身体逐渐展露出来，Dean早就目不转睛了。那副身体健美且肌肉分明，每一个部分都能令人无限沉醉，Dean发现自己饥渴得舌头都要伸出来。他马上转而盯着天花板，只敢用余光瞄着法官。

法官脱完衣服回到床上，跪在了Dean腿间。Dean虽然不太想看他，但是法官俯下身，罩在他身上，他的目光根本无处可躲。法官的阴茎接着紧压上Dean的，Dean同时感受到一阵强烈的审视的目光在他身上巡视。法官的嘴微张着，呼吸粗重，Dean感觉到他的气息越来越近。当他反应过来发生了什么的时候，法官已经霸道地占据了他的嘴，正不顾一切地吻他，那种热烈地法式热吻。Dean差点吓软，但马上就反应过来，闭上了眼睛，放任自己沉醉其中。他猛烈地扭动自己的手臂，狗链不断地挣动，迫切地想把手插进法官的头发里。法官与他嘴唇的磨蹭和发出的呢喃几乎让Dean当场就射了。

良久之后，法官终于从Dean身上爬下来，在Dean双腿之间休息片刻，说道：“我只允许你射一次，所以你最好明智地挑选时机。明白吗？”

“明白，先生，”Dean说，他的声音比他上次开口要更加破碎。

“乖孩子，”法官说，接着到床尾拿起了一个长条形的粉色塑料材质的东西。这明显是另一个震动棒，法官把它贴在Dean阴茎上的时候，他明显地瑟缩了一下，但是法官仍然拿橡皮圈把两者绑在一起。

Dean知道的下一件事是法官跨在了他的肩上，Dean的目光不可避免地看着他的阴茎。

“在我准备好操你之前，确保你一直硬着，”法官命令道，接着向后伸出手臂打开了震动棒。

Dean猛地呜咽一声，法官抓住这个机会把阴茎塞进了他嘴里。Dean仍然不能全部吞下去，虽然一定会有些不舒服，但是他还是尽力张大嘴，让法官推得更深。

法官一下一下地操着他的嘴，Dean尽力地感受他温柔的动作，而非一直想着自己阴茎上的震动棒，暗自希望这样做能让自己不那么快地射精。尽管如此，他还是更加兴奋了。他拼命地回想一些乏善可陈的事情来抑制箭在弦上的高潮。他吮吸着法官的阴茎，大声的闷哼呻吟，希望法官能注意到他真的快高潮了。

当法官终于满意了之后，他抽出阴茎，快速地关上了震动棒。Dean大口喘息着，那声音回荡在房间里。

法官向后移动直到他坐在Dean的大腿上，把手伸到身后去。Dean看不见他在弄什么，只感到他拉拽的动作。在看到他拿出那个超大的黑色皮质肛塞的时候，Dean的预感得到了证实。法官开口道：“上次我就很想试试你的阴茎了。”他把震动棒从Dean阴茎上解下来，从床尾拿回了那瓶润滑剂。

法官把套子给Dean戴上，然后在他的硬挺的小伙伴上涂了一大滩润滑剂，Dean整个过程都双眼紧闭，拼命忍住不要高潮。做完准备之后，他把润滑剂瓶子随意地往后一丢，跪坐起来。Dean以为他就会这样直接坐下去，但是他却完全转过身，只把健美的背影留给Dean，让他看清楚，他是怎样毫不客气地把Dean的阴茎塞进他屁股里的。

法官之前戴的那个肛塞实在很大，所以吞下Dean那种尺寸的阴茎十分轻而易举。Dean着迷地看着那家伙在他身上激烈地上下运动，好像一秒钟都不想停下来。肌肤与肌肤之间撞击拍打的节奏让人头晕目眩，Dean甚至想象得到法官的阴茎不断打他自己小腹上的样子。

终于，法官的动作逐渐放缓，Dean感觉他应该是快高潮了。然而令人意外的是，他在这时把阴茎全拔了出来，打量了Dean一眼。“翻身，”他命令道，接着把套子扯了下来，丢进了垃圾箱。

可是Dean这时早已筋疲力竭。他连抬头的力气都没有，更不用说翻身了。但他仍然尽力尝试着，腿都被分开绑着，他想用其中一只脚把自己翻过去。法官把狗链解开了，又用力推了他一下，终于帮着Dean翻了身。此时Dean感觉自己的手臂好像被拽得更紧了些，膝盖也被压在身下动弹不得，但说实话，这样还是挺舒服的。

而接下来发生的事情更舒服了，法官几乎立刻就把两根手指插进进了他的后穴。他扩张做得极快，没过多久就从后面操了进去。

这个新体位让Dean的阴茎夹在了肚子和大腿之间，法官的每一次动作都能挤压到它。偶尔几次，当法官以某种角度操进来的时候，甚至会产生意想不到的摩擦。没几分钟，这些刺激就逼着Dean要直接射精了。他感觉他的囊蛋抽搐地紧缩，阴茎变得更硬，几乎填满了大腿和肚子之间所有的空间，后穴不由自主地裹紧了体内的阴茎。

然而法官却没有丝毫要停下来的迹象，不管不顾地继续撞击着他。他猛地抓住Dean的屁股缩短距离，快速密集地开始操他。至于Dean此时那太过敏感的阴茎，它已经到极限了。他把头埋进枕头里，把高潮突然袭来时的叫喊掩埋在里面。

法官这时也放慢了速度，把自己牢牢嵌进Dean身体里。Dean甚至能感受到法官的阴茎在射精时的跳动。

射精之后，法官的阴茎滑了出去，接着他便爬下床去。Dean本以为他会想上次一样，马上给他松绑，但是他却没这么做，而是到房间另一头去翻他的包。他很快就拿着手机回来了，问道：“你介意我拍张照吗？我想记住你被操开的屁股有多漂亮。”

Dean犹豫了一下，不是因为别的，只是他不知道“能不能发给我一份”这样的要求会不会听起来很怪。

听到Dean的请求，法官只是大笑着同意了。他从不同角度拍了几张照，然后给Dean松了绑。他认真地说：“我不会给其他人看的。”

说实话，Dean其实不是很介意法官把照片给别人看。实际上，他甚至因为这样的想法有些性致盎然，于是他回答：“只要别露出我的脸，照片怎么处理，随你喜欢。”

法官一解绑完，Dean就去找衣服穿上了。

“其实，我还买了一部电影。你愿意留下来陪我看吗？”法官坐在床沿上问他。

Dean一口答应。既然上次他们一起看了电视，再看个电影有何不可呢，而且那感觉其实不错。他很确定自己现在还不想回家，把sub的身份卸下来。于是他和法官一起爬上了床，靠在他身边抱住了他，喃喃道：“这真的棒极了，谢谢你。”

“这没什么，只要你想，任何时候都行，”法官回答，“真的。”

 

**tbc**

 

回绳法注释1/back rope:一种攀登固定绳索的加固编制方法,编织的出来的绳结花纹很漂亮,捆绑结实,有兴趣的小伙伴可以google一下.

 

青蛙绑注释2/frog-tied:一种捆绑play姿势,脚踝与大腿跟内侧绑在一起,使双腿打开无法合拢.这个google也是有的.

 

束缚手套注释3/deprivation mitts:没有手指部位的手套,能将手整个包裹起来,款式很多,虽然日常工作中也有用途,但是play用的也不少.google一下可以打开新世界的大门.

 

\------------------------------广告--------------------------  
各位萌酥皮奶球SDJ2的伙伴们，欢迎关注“鬓角罗圈翻译组”！  
ao3公众号id：WincestJ2CN  
企鹅群号：533707921  
随缘居：鬓角罗圈翻译组  
里面有特别好的译文可食用XD!欢迎调戏！


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta小天使：Aggy（鬓角罗圈翻译组）

**第六章：几个月后**

青鸟旅馆，Dean把车停在了他们常用的房间门口，从副驾驶拿起项圈带上。他在颈后紧了紧搭扣，又对着后视镜稍微检查调整。一切妥当之后，他几乎是从车里跳出来直冲到了房门口。他还不想让别人看见他穿着西装带着sub项圈的样子。他敲了敲门，给来为他开门的Sam一个小小的笑容。

Dean很快就放弃把对方视作“法官”了。随着他们之间相处得越发融洽，对身体的探索越发深入，Dean逐渐意识到并且接受了他们根本不是什么萍水相逢，对方本来就是他的世间至爱。

但是Sam还是那个老样子。Dean是他的“宠物”、“小男孩”和“小婊子”，他完全不为所动。不过Dean不介意只有自己这么想。毕竟一直和亲生兄弟上床实在让人难以接受。

Dean走进屋里，脱衣服，跪下，等着Sam把他的手臂绑在背后。这些事已经不需要任何言语来推进了，它们变成了例行公事。他将手臂背到身后，前臂交叠，双手抓牢，Sam这时拿着一条黑色的绳子站在他面前。Sam着手捆他的时候，也把他的脚踝绑在了一起，这让Dean有点无法保持平衡。他帮Dean站起来，退后几步检查他的手艺。他嘴角微微勾起，命令道：“去床上。”

对Dean来说，从门口到床的距离看上去从来没有这么远过。起初他想小步蹭到目的地，但是他很快发现这样是不可能的。他妥协地叹出一口气，开始往床边跳。阴茎拍打他大腿的声音让他有些难为情，但是他还是继续跳到床边。然而在他能够站稳之前，就直接脸朝下摔倒了床上。他感觉到Sam正站在他身边，但是却没有丝毫像要帮他的动作。Dean挣扎着，几乎想要打破规矩开口求救了，好在Sam即时把他拽到床上，顺便把他翻了过来。

Dean还挺喜欢这样的姿势，手被绑住，垫在身子下，身体正面在Sam的摆弄下完全暴露着。他伸长脖子想看看Sam在干什么，但是他只窥视到Sam口袋边的一闪而过的金属光泽。Sam回到他身边，低头看他，眼神里有一点不怀好意。接着他从口袋里拿出一个硬金属环。Dean还没来得及详细确认，Sam已经把他的囊蛋套了进去，接着理所当然地，他把Dean阴茎弯下来，也穿了进去。现在，那个阴茎环已经紧紧地把Dean的整个性器嵌在里面了。

“不错，”Sam说，“也许这能让你别总那么快地射精，对吧？”

Dean脸红了。他已经开始想象Sam把他搞射之后，自己的阴茎软塌地挂在身下，却仍然任由Sam使用的情景了。

Sam又快速地撸动了一下Dean的阴茎才开始脱衣服。Dean目光灼灼地看着他。这么多次约会里，Sam在过程中一般都穿着衣服，而他一旦在Dean面前脱衣服，Dean就恨不得用眼神尝遍他每一个动作和身体的每一个部分。Sam的身体健美流畅，极至完美，Dean觉得世上不会再有哪一具身体更能让他神魂颠倒了。

Sam的目光与他相撞，Dean飞快地挪开了眼睛。最近他已经对眼神接触没那么害羞了，但这样偷瞄窥探他的兄弟还是挺尴尬的。

Sam爬上了床，毫无预兆地把Dean翻了过去，让他面朝下。Sam在露在体外的喇叭形状的肛塞基座上敲了敲，Dean这才想起来，他的屁股里还塞着个肛塞。法官命令他在来之前要“做好准备，把自己操开”，肛塞是他能想到的最佳选择了。

“你真是个聪明的男孩儿，对吧？”Sam轻声地夸奖，作势要把肛塞拔出来。

Dean扭头对Sam笑了，随即闭上眼睛，缓慢地用力，配合着Sam的动作把肛塞往外推。Dean放肛塞的时候用了不少润滑，现在拿出去毫不费力。Sam把自己的手指舔湿，试着塞进Dean的屁股里。Dean阖上眼睛，发出一声软糯的闷哼。

Dean有些期待Sam干脆坐上他的屁股，直接操进来，但是他知道Sam能做的可比这有创意多了。果然，Sam在Dean身边坐下，背靠在床头板上，探出身体，把Dean拖到他腿上，一只手掌托在他胸上帮他保持平衡。

Dean坐上Sam大腿的时候疑惑地看了他一眼。他的脚踝还被绑着，这意味着他既不能坐稳，也不能挣脱。

作为回答似的，Sam松开手，让他们的胸贴在一起，一只手臂勾起Dean的大腿，把他往上提了提，另一只空着的手扶起阴茎配合着，让Dean坐了下去。

Sam全都进去了，Dean悠长缓慢地呼出一口气。他闭着眼睛，专心调整呼吸，习惯体内的饱胀感。

“开始吧，骑我，”Sam终于开口说道。

Dean想抬起身子动一动，但是他根本一点都动不了。他只能轻微地扭动了几下屁股，没有Sam的帮助，他只能卡在那个姿势上。察觉到了Dean的需求，Sam施以援手，把他抬高几英寸，又把他放下，让阴茎快速而猛烈地进出数次。他们这样动作了几次，但是这根本不够。Dean目露恳求，看着他弟弟。

“你有话想说吗？”Sam问，语气平静地令人恼火。

“求你操我，先生。我这样做不到，”Dean哀求道。

“如果我说不呢？你只能自己操自己了，还是说干脆算了？”

“上帝啊，求你别。我需要你的阴茎，求你操我。”

Sam得意一笑，把Dean往上拉了拉，让他正好趴在他身上。Dean胸口紧贴着Sam的，头枕在这个高个男人的肩膀上，除此之外，他束手无策。

毫无预兆地，Sam突然开始猛插他的屁股，把阴茎不断地撞进Dean的后穴里。他的动作粗暴地堪称惩罚，Dean发出一连串惊叫。Dean的阴茎压在他们之间，硬得发疼。上面的阴茎环徒然地增添加了Dean的囊蛋和会阴之间的摩擦。

Dean感觉自己完全被操坏了。浑身上下除了能晃动的头部以外，他已经全然在他弟弟的掌控之下，任其摆弄了。高潮逼近，他的眼神迷蒙，放声呻吟。他早就迅速地察觉了Sam喜欢他叫出来。这回他的叫喊同样为他赢来了奖励，Sam把他的屁股从床上直接抬起来，缓慢而奋力地猛操了他数次。

“啊，天啊，Sammy，”Dean神情恍惚地呢喃。

Sam的撞击马上慢下来，随后完全停止了。

Dean抱怨地哼唧一声，抬起头想看看发生了什么。他看到Sam脸上的表情才反应过来自己刚才说了什么，他飞快地道歉：“天啊，对不起，当我什么都没说。”

Sam把Dean推到一边，Dean躺在床上，仍然不怎么能动弹。“我得走了，”他忙乱地说，下了床，仓促地开始找衣服。

“对不起，”Dean央求着，“我不是故意的。求你别走。”

“不，”Sam语气坚定，“我才该对不起。从一开始我就不应该这么做。我才是那个让咱们深陷其中的罪魁祸首。”

Dean才不信他的鬼话，但是毫无疑问Sam想承担所有责任，毕竟这是温家传统。Dean试着尽力挣脱捆绑，但是显然这是不可能的：“呃，帮个忙？”

“哦天哪Dean，我真的很抱歉，”Sam好像这才想起Dean还在。他先解开了Dean的脚踝，然后Dean坐起来让他给自己的手臂解绑。

Sam向下扫见Dean仍然半硬着的阴茎，而Dean也想起来他还带着那个阴茎环呢。“哦没错还有它，”Dean说道，不知道在他完全冷静下来之前要怎么把东西这种拿下来。

“就……先戴着它吧，回见，”Sam回答道，迅速地把他的夹克和领带塞进他的圆筒旅行袋里。他几秒之内就冲到了门外，Dean听见了他租的车冲出停车场，引擎的呼啸分外刺耳。

Dean呆呆地环视着空荡的房间，最后无力地倒在了床上。他搞砸了。一瞬间的失神，他就把Sam吓跑了。这就那么让他在意吗？他难道觉得Dean不知道法官就是他Sam还是怎样？Sam才是最初推动这事发生的人啊。

Dean深深地叹了口气，把手掌跟用力压在了眼睛上，试图把泪水压回去。他不想放弃。这一切都很好，而且是和Sam一起，不是什么其他的陌生人。他爬起来，穿过房间来到他那一推衣服前面。这时他才发现自己竟然还带着项圈。他打开搭扣，快速地把它撤了下来，以免自己幼稚地把它丢到房间的哪个角落里去。

换上内裤之后，他爬回床上，钻进了被子里。这房间是被他们包夜的，不用白不用。

**TBC**

\------------------------------广告--------------------------  
各位萌酥皮奶球SDJ2的伙伴们，欢迎关注“鬓角罗圈翻译组”！  
ao3公众号id：WincestJ2CN  
企鹅群号：533707921  
随缘居：鬓角罗圈翻译组  
里面有特别好的译文可食用XD!欢迎调戏！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta小天使：yuanye17（鬓角罗圈翻译组）

**第七章：后记**

Sam坐在图书馆里，桌子上正面放着记录者那个密封起来的神秘盒子。经过几周对日志和记录的阅读调查，他终于知道盒子里面是什么了，但是却仍然没有办法打开它。离成功只有一步之遥，他很想向Dean寻求帮助，但是他们已经几天没有说过一句话了。

Sam想到之前发生的事仍然觉得难堪畏缩。他不是不清楚他们到底做了什么，反而是他们都太过清楚把对方卷入了什么里面。只是，不知道为什么，一听到Dean叫他的名字，过量的现实就涌了进来。他其实真的不想放弃，但是他们就是不能像这样再继续下去了。这真的是大错特错。

他低头看向面前的书，想要转移注意力。他已经把同一篇文章看了三遍还是四遍了，但是还是不知道它到底说了什么。他在挫败中砰地合上书，发出一声懊恼的低吼。

Dean在桌子另一头清了清嗓子，差点把Sam吓出心脏病。“抱歉，”Dean发现Sam吓得跳脚便说道，“我以为你听见我进来了。”

“没事，”Sam警惕地说，“怎么了吗？”这是这几天来他们第一次和对方说超过两个字。他实在害怕会把Dean吓跑了。

“我呃，我一直都在考虑，”Dean开口，绕到了Sam那边。就在这时，Sam发现Dean手中握着那条黑色的皮带。

“我也是，”Sam坦诚道。

Dean轻轻点了下头，随后的举动再次吓到了Sam，他在Sam身边直接跪了下来：“我真的非常爱你Sam，爱到不能自拔。我不能失去你。”

Sam因Dean这诚挚汹涌的情感流露沉默了片刻。此时他要如何回应才好呢？Sam缓缓地开口：“你没有失去我……”

“你知道我什么意思，”Dean翻了个白眼。他把双手都放在Sam的膝盖上，像一条摇尾乞怜的小狗：“我不想失去作为我的dom的你。求你，答应做回我的dom吧？”

Sam闭上双眼，手指紧按在太阳穴上。他身体每一个细胞都在叫喧着答应，但是大脑里一些操蛋的逻辑区域却在说不。他们的所作所为错得离谱，这毋庸置疑，但是他们又不能否认那有多棒。当然了，如果他们只是偶然相遇的陌生人，一切会简单得多，但是他们如此熟稔，甚至早已了解对方的一切也同样完美。“好，”他听见自己说。

Dean猛地抬头：“真的？”

“对，”Sam说着站起来，也把Dean拉起来。他们此刻终于面对面相视了，Sam倾身吻上他哥哥。与他们之前那些疯狂混乱的吻不同，这个吻极富柔情，缱绻温暖，Sam甚至希望它永远不要结束。他伸手去握Dean的手，碰到了还攥在他手里的项圈。Sam轻笑一声，把它从Dean紧握的手中抽出来，然后拉开距离，结束了这个吻。

他举起项圈，给了Dean一个询问的眼神。Dean激动地点头，随后跪在了地上。“谢谢你，”Sam在他耳边喃喃地说，一边把Dean脖子上的项圈系紧。他用手穿过Dean的头发，又恋慕地抚摸上Dean的脸颊，几乎不敢相信这真的发生了。没有扮演，没有伪装，单纯地只是他们自己。Dean歪头倚向他的抚摸回应着，Sam无法自控地露出了笑容。天啊，他是真的爱这个男人。

Sam站起来，指了指桌子上的书：“好了，现在工作吧。”

Dean看他像看傻子，不知道他到底什么意思。“你确定？”他问。

“我知道那个盒子里装的是什么了，”Sam说，不知怎的有些洋洋自得。

“哦？”

“是一副手铐，能让佩戴者听从你的命令，”他说，试着让自己看起来不那么感兴趣。

“这……你逗我，”Dean不可置信。

“没有，”Sam说着坐了回去。

“这是我听过最辣的东西！”Dean欢呼，飞快地跳起来，蹿到桌子对面坐下，“咱们快把那该死的盒子打开！”

**END**

\------------------------------广告--------------------------  
各位萌酥皮奶球SDJ2的伙伴们，欢迎关注“鬓角罗圈翻译组”！  
ao3公众号id：WincestJ2CN  
企鹅群号：533707921  
随缘居：鬓角罗圈翻译组  
里面有特别好的译文可食用XD!欢迎调戏！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！完结撒花！  
> 希望大家阅读愉快!  
> 同时也欢迎留言调戏，欢迎推荐好的文哦!


End file.
